parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Villains' Defeats/Gallery
This is a gallery of various villains from movies, TV series, youtube Movies, and video games, who have various defeats, deaths, despairs.rehabilitations Gallery: Animated Films/Life Action's YouTube Movies and TV Shows 1937-present fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-7864.jpg|Willie the Giant's rehabilitation Ladydeat.jpg|Lady Tremaine's defeat (1st film) Alice-disneyscreencaps.com-8570.jpg|Queen of Hearts' defeat Captain Hook's defeat.jpg|Captain Hook's defeat (1st Film) Sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-6570.jpg|Maleficent's Goons' defeat # 1 Sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-6588.jpg|Maleficent's Goons' defeat # 2 Sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-6617.jpg|Maleficent's Goons' defeat # 3 Sleeping-disneyscreencaps_com-6672.jpg|Diablo's death Sleeping-disneyscreencaps_com-7064.png|Maleficent's death mr dawes sr death.jpg|Mr. Dawes Sr.'s death Junglebook-disneyscreencaps_com-6705.jpg|Kaa's first defeat Shere Khan's defeat (1st film).jpg|Shere Khan's first defeat Prince_John,_Sir_Hiss,_and_Sheriff_of_Nottingham's_defeat.jpg|Prince John, Sir Hiss, and Sheriff of Nottingham's defeats Rescuers-disneyscreencaps_com-8147.jpg|Madam Medusa's defeat Screenshot 2018-03-13 at 8.20.02 PM.png|Chief Weasel's defeat (in the first film) Secret-of-nimh-disneyscreencaps.com-8135.jpg|Jenner's death Horned King's death.jpg|The Horned King's death great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-8069.jpg|Ratigan's death Henry Evans' defeat and death.jpeg|Henry Evans' death Sykes'_defeat.jpg|Bill Sykes' death Doom's_death.jpg|Judge Doom's death little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8872.jpg|Ursula's death dogs-heavenbr-disneyscreencaps.com-8520.jpg|Carface Carruthers' defeat (1st film) Batman-movie-screencaps_com-13901.jpg|The Joker's death (Batman) Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-7781.jpg|Merlock's death Screenshot_2017-10-19-16-48-32.png|Fagin's death Mouse_King's_Death.png|The Mouse King's death McLeach's death.jpg|Percival C. McLeach's death Cat R. Waul's defeat.jpg|Cat R. Waul's defeat Princess-goblin-disneyscreencaps.com-9079.jpg|Prince Froglip's death dying-t-1000.png|T-1000's death Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps.com-2658.jpg|Pete's defeat (The Prince & The Pauper) Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9283.jpg|Gaston's death Rover_Dangerfield_Wolves_Log_About_To_Crash_Into_A_Tree.png|Wolves's death This_Guy_Is_A_Jerk!.png|Rocky's defeat. Rock-a-doodle-disneyscreencaps.com-6785.jpg|Grand Duke's and Hunch's defeat Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9630.jpg|Jafar's defeat Batman-returns-disneyscreencaps_com-13551.jpg|Max Shreck's death Batman-returns-disneyscreencaps_com-13638.jpg|The Penguin's death Cool-world-disneyscreencaps.com-10437.jpg|Holli's defeat Tomjerry-disneyscreencaps_com-8346.jpg|Dr. Applecheek's defeat. Tomjerry-disneyscreencaps_com-8850.jpg|Pristine Figg, Lickboot and Ferdinand's defeat Ferngully-disneyscreencaps.com-7690.jpg|Hexes' defeat nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7998.jpg|Oogie Boogie's death Hocus-pocus-disneyscreencaps.com-10470.jpg|Mary and Sarah Sanderson's death Hocus-pocus-disneyscreencaps.com-10605.jpg|Winifred Sanderson's death Were-back-disneyscreencaps.com-6863.jpg|Professor Screweyes' death Wrong-trousers-disneyscreencaps.com-3312.jpg|Feathers McGraw's defeat Supermario-movie-screencaps.com-11227.jpg|President Koopa's death Thumbelina-disneyscreencaps.com-8688.jpg|Berkeley Bettle's Defeat Thumbelina-disneyscreencaps.com-8773.jpg|Grundel the Toad's defeat Thumbelina-disneyscreencaps.com-8822.jpg|Mr. Mole's defeat Jafar's Death.jpg|Jafar's death Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9574.jpg|Scar's death Gnorga's defeat.jpg|Gnorga's defeat Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps.com-8746.jpg|Rothbart/The Great Animal's death (first film) Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7923.jpg|Pete's defeat (A Goofy Movie) Pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-7428.jpg|Drake's death Pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-8410.jpg|Governor Ratcliffe's defeat (1st Film) Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-7997.jpg|Hannah Phillips and Sid Phillips' defeat toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-8421.jpg|Scud's defeat Jumani-movie-screencaps.com-10973.jpg|Van Pelt's defeat Balto-disneyscreencaps.com-7919.jpg|Steele's defeat close-shave-disneyscreencaps.com-3522.jpg|Preston's despair. Batman-forever-movie-screencaps_com-13474.jpg|Two-Face's death (Batman Forever) Batman-forever-movie-screencaps_com-13770.jpg|Ridder's defeat (Batman Forever) Casper-movie-screencaps.com-8948.jpg|Dibs' death Casper-movie-screencaps.com-9026.jpg|Carrigan Crittenden's (ghost form)'s death Mars-attacks-movie-screencaps.com-11069.jpg|Martian Leader's death Dementor’s rehabilitation.png|Dementor's rehabilitation James-giant-peach-disneyscreencaps.com-8393.jpg|Aunt Sponge and Aunt Spiker's defeat Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9672.jpg|Frollo's death Space-jam-disneyscreencaps.com-8448.jpg|Mr. Swackhammer's defeat Dogs-heaven2-disneyscreencaps.com-7997.jpg|Red's defeat Dogs-heaven2-disneyscreencaps.com-8126.jpg|Carface Carruthers' defeat (2nd film) Sa'Luk's Death.jpg|Sa'Luk's death Died.jpg|Hugo Simpson's death download (2).png|Cain's rehabilitation Matilda-movie-screencaps.com-10516.jpg|Principal Agatha Trunchbull's defeat Goliath death.png|Goliath's death fib death.png|Fib's death Clavius_dies.jpg|Clavius' death Lythos', Hydros', Pyros', and Stratos' death.jpg|The Titan's death Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9886.jpg|Hades' defeat Batman-robin-movie-screencaps_com-12874.jpg|Bane's defeat, later presumed death Batman-robin-movie-screencaps_com-13868.jpg|Poison Ivy's defeat Chief_McBrusque27s_and_Scuttlebutt27s_death.png|Chief McBrusque's death Batman-robin-movie-screencaps_com-13929.jpg|Mr. Freeze's rehabilitation Batman-robin-movie-screencaps.com-2938.jpg|Dr. Jason Woodrue's death The_French_Peas_defeated.png|The French Peas' defeats (in Josh and the Big Wall) George-of-the-jungle-disneyscreencaps.com-9362.jpg|Lyle Van de Groot's defeat (1st Film) Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-7932.jpg|Darla Dimple's defeat. Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-7946.jpg|Max's defeat. Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9965.jpg|Grigori Rasputin's death Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8657.jpg|Zira's death Antz-disneyscreencaps.com-8495.jpg|General Mandible's death mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-8894.jpg|Shan Yu's death The_Swan_Princess_3_-_Zelda's_Death.jpg|Zelda's death Scar_Snout's_plummeting_off_the_bridge_to_his_death.png|Scar Snout's death Parent-trap-disneyscreencaps.com-13340.jpg|Meredith Blake's despair Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-8478.jpg|Ruber's death Ratfliffes 2nd defeat.jpg|Governor Ratcliffe's defeat (2nd Film) Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-10032.jpg|Hopper's death Dang.jpg|Belladonna's presumed death Inspector_Gadget_1_(Full_Movie)_-_YouTube2.jpg|Dr. Claw's Defeat (in Inspector Gadget) Bandicam_2017-08-18_17-24-51-272.jpg|Plankton's defeat (In Plankton!) Madame_Mousey_Defeat.png|Madame Mousey's defeat Bartok-disneyscreencaps.com-7024.jpg|Ludmila's death Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-9101.jpg|Clayton's death Screenshot_2016-03-23_at_1.54.38_PM.png|Bubble Bass's defeat maul-4.png|Darth Maul's death Wakko-wish-disneyscreencaps.com-8620.jpg|King Salazar's defeat Jafar's death - 3 (Hercules and the Arabian Night).jpg|Jafar's death (Hercules and the Arabian Night) Dutchman_flees_away.png|The Flying Dutchman's defeat king-and-i-disneyscreencaps.com-8699.jpg|Kralahome and Master Little's defeats. Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8436.jpg|Kron's death Huxley's defeat.png|Huxley's defeat Kent Mansley's defeat.jpg|Kent Mansley's defeat IMG_5293_jpg.png|Zuleika's defeat Little-vampire.-movie-screencaps.com-10116.jpg|Rookery's defeat OH_NO_NOT_THE_FOOT!.png|Plankton's defeat (Sleepy Time) Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-7829.jpg|Morgana's defeat Diesel 10's real defeat.png|Diesel 10's defeat (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) Screenshot_2017-10-19-16-49-37.png|Count Grisham's death Road-el-dorado-disneyscreencaps.com-9052.jpg|Tzekel-Kan, Hernán Cortés and his soldiers' defeat Imitation_krabs_007.png|Plankton's defeat (Imitation Krabs) Extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-8503.jpg|Bradley Uppercrust III's defeat Preed's_death.jpg|Preed's death Titan-ae-disneyscreencaps.com-9768.jpg|Drej Queen's death Chicken-run-disneyscreencaps.com-9150.jpg|Mrs. Tweedy's death Chicken-run-disneyscreencaps.com-9159.jpg|Mr. Tweedy's despair Yzma's despair.png|Yzma's despair Thrax_s_Demise_by_Tenshingomamon.jpg|Thrax's death Osmosis_Jones_Eject_Scene.png|Mayor Phlemming's defeat Help-im-a-fish-disneyscreencaps.com-7372.jpg|Joe's death Mr._Tinkles_defeated.png|Mr. Tinkles' despair Barbie-nutcracker-disneyscreencaps.com-6845.jpg|Mouse King's defeat (in Barbie and The Nutkracker) Richard_Rich_-_Trumpet_of_the_Swan_-_Boyd's_Defeat.jpg|Boyd's defeat IMG_20180421_113655_HDR.jpg|Fearless Leader Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale's defeat Wartlord's Defeat.png|Wartlord's death tramp2-disneyscreencaps.com-5178.jpg|Si and Am's defeat 640px-Tramp2-disneyscreencaps.com-6543.jpg|Reggie's defeat Tramp2-disneyscreencaps com-6651.jpg|Dogcatcher's defeat tramp2-disneyscreencaps.com-6949.jpg|Buster's defeat Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9322.jpg|Helga Sinclair's death Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9435.jpg|Commander Rourke's death Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-9275.jpg|Lord Farquaad's defeat Joker death.png|Joker's death (Batman Beyond) Screenshot_2017-10-05_at_2.31.00_PM.png|The Flying Dutchman's defeat (In Shanghaied) monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-8627.jpg|Randall Boggs's defeat Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-9576.jpg|Henry J. Waternoose's defeat King goobot defeat.png|King Goobot's defeat and despair Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6706.jpg|Sarousch's defeat Spider-man-movie-screencaps.com-12777.jpg|Green Goblin's death Spirit-stallion-disneyscreencaps.com-8339.jpg|The Colonel andf His Cowboy's rehabillitation Peter-pan-movie-screencaps.com-11098.jpg|Captain Hook's death (Peter Pan 2003) Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-7883.jpg|Soto's death peter-pan2-disneyscreencaps.com-6907.jpg|Captain Hook's defeat (2nd Film) Scheck_face_slam.png|Scheck's defeat stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps.com-7730.jpg|Falcon's death Watch_The_Santa_Clause_2_(2002)_Online_for_Free_-_Viooz.jpg|Toy Santa's Defeat Jimmy's_defeat_(1st_film).jpg|Jimmy Brando's defeat (1st film) Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7610.jpg|Lady Tremaine's defeat (2nd film) Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7853.jpg|Pom-Pom's defeat Treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps.com-8035.jpg|Scroop's death Gray_Dragon's_defeat.jpg|Stone Dragon's death Farquaad_Ghost's_Death.jpg|Ghost of Lord Farquaad's death (Shrek 4-D) Findingnemo0944.jpg|Darla Sherman's Defeat 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7672.jpg|Lil' Lightning's defeat Sinbad-disneyscreencaps.com-8565.jpg|Eris' defeat Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps_com-3683.jpg|Kaa's defeat (2nd Film) Shere Khan's defeat (2nd film).jpg|Shere Khan's defeat (2nd Film) looney-tunes-action-disneyscreencaps.com-9839.jpg|Mr. Chairman's defeat Larry_Quinn's_defeat.png|Larry Quinn's defeat Watch_Inspector_Gadget_2_(2003)_Online_for_Free_-_Viooz4.jpg|Dr. Claw's Defeat (in Inspector Gadget 2) George-jungle2-disneyscreencaps.com-8936.jpg|Lyle Van de Groot's defeat (2nd Film) spider-man-21-movie-screencaps.com-14147.jpg|Doctor Octopus' death 110lp.jpg|Dennis's presumed death Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-9035.jpg|Plankton's defeat (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) Shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-9138.jpg|Fairy Godmother's death Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-3976.jpg|Frankie's death Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-9276.jpg|Don Lino's rehabilitation Loladefeat.jpg|Lola's defeat Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-7978.jpg|Alamena Slim's defeat Ella-enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-10281.jpg|Sir Edgar's defeat Screenshot_20180323-150231.png|Regina George's defeat Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7772.jpg|Scar's death (The Lion King 3) Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3484.jpg|Gilbert Huph's defeat Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-11055.jpg|Mirage's rehabillitation Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-12093.jpg|Omnidroid v.10's death Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-12515.jpg|Syndrome's death Garfield-movie-screencaps.com-8235.jpg|Happy Chapman's defeat Mayor_Scamboli's_defeat.jpg|Mayor Scamboli's defeat Balto3-disneyscreencaps.com-7946.jpg|Bull Moose's defeat Krank's_defeat.jpg|Krank's defeat Catwoman-movie-screencaps.com-11257.jpg|Laurel Hedare's death Screenshot_20180113-123937.png|Stormy's defeat (Season 1) Screenshot_20180113-124002.png|Darcy's defeat (Season 1) Screenshot_20180113-124020.png|Icy's defeat (Season 1) Winx_Club_-_Episode_126_(9).jpg|Pepe's defeat three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-6668.jpg|Pete's defeat (Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers) kronks-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-8054.jpg|Yzma's death (2nd Film) robots-disneyscreencaps.com-9304.jpg|Madame Gasket's death Robots-disneyscreencaps.com-9378.jpg|Phineas T. Ratchet's defeat (1st Film) Herbie-fully-loaded-disneyscreencaps.com-11036.jpg|Trip Murphy's defeat Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8766.jpg|Victor Quartermaine and Philip's defeats Valiant_Screenshot_2032.jpg|Von Talon's defeat Lava_Prison.jpg|Zeebad's defeat barbie-fairytopia-disneyscreencaps.com-7279.jpg|Laverna's death Narnia1-disneyscreencaps.com-13521.jpg|Jadis the White Witch's death Stuart-little3-disneyscreencaps.com-7807.jpg|The Beast's defeat Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-9029.jpg|The Fossas' defeat Corpse-bride-disneyscreencaps.com-7461.jpg|Maudeline And Finis Everglot's defeat corpse-bride-disneyscreencaps.com-8497.jpg|Lord Barkis Bittern's death Harry-potter-goblet-of-fire-movie-screencaps.com-7312.jpg|The Hungarian Horntail's death Batman-begins-movie-screencaps.com-14831.jpg|Ra's al Ghul's death Sky-high-disneyscreencaps.com-9286.jpg|Gwen Grayson/Royal Pain's death hoodwinked-disneyscreencaps.com-8513.jpg|Boingo's defeat Lord_Darkar's_death.png|Lord Darkar's death Pip_Death.jpg|Pip's death Overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-8334.jpg|Vincent's defeat Overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-8386.jpg|Gladys Sharp's defeat Overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-8392.jpg|Dwayne LaFontant's defeat cars-disneyscreencaps.com-12394.jpg|Chick Hicks' defeat and despair bandicam 2017-05-28 15-11-41-927.jpg|Leonidas's death barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-9015.jpg|Dag's presumed death Phillis'_defeat.png|Phillis the Rat's death ant-bully-disneyscreencaps.com-8894.jpg|Stan Beals' defeat Napoleon_Cross_Arrested.png|Napoleon Cross' defeat Serp_defeat.jpg|Serp's presumed death happy-never-disneyscreencaps.com-9023.jpg|Frieda's defeat Screenshot 20180323-150826.png|Ramses' defeat Vlcsnap-2016-03-20-12h03m00s159.png|Lord Dargis' defeat Monster_House_Screenshot_2306.jpg|Constance Nebbercracker/Monster House's death Elephante's_defeat.jpg|Maximus Elefante's defeat The-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-8663.jpg|Kazar's death Ice-age2-disneyscreencaps_com-8509.jpg|Maelstrom and Cretaceous' death Open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-9317.jpg|Shaw's defeat The_Toad's_defeat.jpg|The Toad and Le Frog's defeat sharkbait-reef-disneyscreencaps.com-8429.jpg|Troy's defeat (The Reef) brother-bear2-disneyscreencaps.com-7193.jpg|Atkla's defeat happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-11626.jpg|Noah the Elder's rehabilitation Screenshot 20180323-151325.png|Gunnar Bjerre's death cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7827.jpg|Lady Tremaine And Drizella's defeat (3rd film) bad apple defeat.png|The Bad Apple's defeat Shrek-the-Third-shrek-12278287-1050-590.jpg|Rapunzel's defeat Shrek3-disneyscreencaps.com-9267.jpg|Prince Charming's death Robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8328.jpg|DOR-15's death meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8910.jpg|Bowler Hat Guy's despair ratatouille-disneyscreencaps.com-11545.jpg|Chef Skinner's defeat Barbieislandprincess-disneyscreencaps.com-8848.jpg|Queen Ariana's defeat Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7314.jpg|Layton T. Montgomery's defeat Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-9736.jpg|Ken's despair enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-11335.jpg|Queen Narissa's death Alvin-chipmunks-disneyscreencaps.com-10094.jpg|Ian Hawke's defeat (in 1st film) Surfsup-disneyscreencaps.com-8963.jpg|Tank Evans' defeat Reggie_Belafonte_.jpg|Reggie Belafonte's defeat Screenshot 20180323-151034.png|Rasputia Latimore's defeat Nahuala_death.png|Nahuala's death Rodolfo's_death.jpg|Rodolfo's death IMG_5257.png|Sansón Carrasco's defeat Ocho's defeat.png|Ocho's defeat Simpsons-movie-movie-screencaps.com-8973.jpg|Russ Cargill's defeat Don_Gourdon_Gourd's_final_scene.png|Don Gourdon Gourd's defeat (in The Wonderful Wizard of Has) Thunbersanta's_Desth.jpg|Thunbersanta's death spiderman-3-movie-screencaps.com-14974.jpg|Edward Brock/Venom's presumed death Mandragora_dies.jpg|Mandragora's death Wall-e-disneyscreencaps.com-9306.jpg|GO-4's death Wall-e-disneyscreencaps.com-9770.jpg|Auto's death Igor-disneyscreencaps.com-8970.jpg|King Malbert's death Igor-disneyscreencaps.com-9167.jpg|Dr. Schadenfreude's despair Tale-desperaux-disneyscreencaps.com-9829.jpg|Botticelli's death Bolt-disneyscreencaps_com-10158.jpg|Agent's defeat Bolt-disneyscreencaps.com-10398.jpg|Dr. Calico's defeat horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-8881.jpg|The Wickershams' rehabilitations Horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-9260.jpg|Vlad Vladikoff's despair Horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-9284.jpg|The Sour Kangaroo's rehabilitation vlcsnap-2017-06-21-17h45m00s73.png|Robert the Terrible's defeat Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-8375.jpg|Marina Del Rey's defeat Tinker-bell-disneyscreencaps.com-4929.jpg|Hawk's defeat Tinker-bell-disneyscreencaps.com-6965.jpg|Vidia's defeat Raymond’s defeat.jpeg|Raymond's defeat McLeano’s death.jpeg|McLeano's death Sednna death.png|Sedessa's death IMG_5262 (1).png|Mulgarath's death Img_0119.jpg|Newmann's death Juney defeat.jpg|Juney's defeat Screenshot_2017-10-19-16-48-23.png|Black Wolf's death Screenshot 20180323-150910.png|Turkey's death Cachirula's_death.jpg|Cachirula's death Gree Guy's death.png|Gree Guy's defeat (Geo's 1st Movie) darkknight-movie-screencaps.com-16123.jpg|The Joker's defeat (The Dark Knight) Kung-fu-panda-disneyscreencaps.com-9540.jpg|Tai Lung's death Open-season2-disneyscreencaps.com-7627.jpg|Fifi's defeat space-chimps-disneyscreencaps.com-7395.jpg|Zartog's death Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-9125.jpg|Makunga's defeat Princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-9642.jpg|Dr. Facilier's death Lawrence got in jail.jpeg|Lawrence's defeat Cloudy-meatballs-disneyscreencaps.com-9125.jpg|FLDSMDFR's death Cloudy-meatballs-disneyscreencaps.com-9788.jpg|Mayor Shelbourne's presumably death astro-boy-disneyscreencaps.com-9661.jpg|President Stone's defeat Monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-9223.jpg|Alien Robots' death monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-9664.jpg|Gallaxhar's death up-disneyscreencaps.com-10070.jpg|Charles Mutz's death planet-51-disneyscreencaps.com-9356.jpg|General Grawl's rehabilitation Gruffalo-disneyscreencaps.com-2425.jpg|Snake's defeat Gruffalo-disneyscreencaps.com-2603.jpg|Owl's defeat gruffalo-disneyscreencaps.com-2762.jpg|Fox's defeat IMG_5261.png|Skip's defeat Hemmerdeath.png|General Hemmer's death coraline-disneyscreencaps.com-10147.jpg|The Other Mother/Beldam's death Brujo_defeat.jpg|Egg Witch's death tinkerbell-lost-treasure-disneyscreencaps.com-8160.jpg|Vidia's rehabilitation (Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure) 9-disneyscreencaps.com-7997.jpg|The Fabrication Machine's death Loaf-and-death-disneyscreencaps.com-3109.jpg|Piella Bakewell's death fantastic-mr-fox-disneyscreencaps.com-8930.jpg|Boggis, Bunce, and Bean's defeats Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps_com-10069.jpg|Rudy's despair Alpha-omega-disneyscreencaps.com-9180.jpg|Tony's rehabilitation despicable-me-disneyscreencaps.com-10373.jpg|Vector's defeat and despair tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-10015.jpg|Mother Gothel's death arthur3-disneyscreencaps.com-11040.jpg|Maltazard's defeat Screenshot 20180327-132227.png|Mimicha's defeat Max's defeat.png|Max's defeat Screenshot 2017-08-18 at 3.29.34 PM.png|The Mirror's death Calabar's death.png|Calabar's death Mayor Brown defeat.jpg|Mayor Brown's defeat Animals-united-disneyscreencaps.com-9509.jpg|Hunter's defeat Dr_Transistor_smashed_a_train.png|Dr Transistor's death Legend-of-the-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-10132.jpg|Metal Beak's presumed death Legend-of-the-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-10121.jpg|Nyra's despair IMG_5286_jpg.png|The Big Guy's death How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9880.jpg|Red Death's death Icy_Darcy_and_Stormy's_defeat_(in_The_3D_Magical_Adventure).png|Icy Darcy and Stormy's defeat (in Winx Club 3D Magical Adventure) Shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-9692.jpg|Fifi's death Shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-9723.jpg|Rumpelstiltskin's defeat Cat-in-paris-disneyscreencaps.com-6679.jpg|Victor Costa's presumable death cats-dogs-revenge-movie-screencaps.com-8643.jpg|Kitty Galore's defeat Open-season3-disneyscreencaps.com-8526.jpg|Doug's rehabilitation Nightmare_Moon's_defeat.png|Nightmare Moon's death Megamind-disneyscreencaps.com-10167.jpg|Tighten's defeat hop-disneyscreencaps.com-10563.jpg|Carlos' defeat Night4.jpg|The Nightmare Train's defeat Rio-disneyscreencaps_com-10468.jpg|Nigel's defeat (1st Film) rango-disneyscreencaps.com-12103.jpg|Rattlesnake Jake's rehabilitation and Tortoise John's defeat Gnomeo-juliet-disneyscreencaps.com-6120.jpg|Tybalt's death Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10271.jpg|Professor Z's defeat cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10880.jpg|Sir Miles Axlerod's defeat The-smurfs-disneyscreencaps.com-11403.jpg|Gargamel and Azrael's defeat (1st film) Pixie-hollow-games-disneyscreencaps.com-2496.jpg|Glimmer's rehabilitation pixie-hollow-games-disneyscreencaps.com-2647.jpg|Rumble's despair Mr. Hadeson’s death.jpg|Mr. Hadeson's death McDeano’s death.jpeg|McDeano's death Arrestted.jpg|2nd Dimension Heinz Doofenshmirtz's defeat Spookybuddies-disneyscreencaps.com-9601.jpg|Warwick the Warlock's defeat Kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps_com-8504.jpg|Boss Wolf's death Kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-9171.jpg|Lord Shen's death puss-in-boots-disneyscreencaps.com-9569.jpg|Jack & Jill's defeat Sakharine_Defeat.png|Sakharine's defeat hoodwinked2-disneyscreencaps.com-8740.jpg|Hansel and Gretel's defeat monster-in-paris-disneyscreencaps.com-10040.jpg|Victor Maynott's defeat Daddy-im-a-zombie-disneyscreencaps.com-8585.jpg|Nebulosa's defeat lorax-disneyscreencaps.com-9281.jpg|Aloysius O'Hare's defeat food-fight-disneyscreencaps.com-9631.jpg|Lady-X's defeat reef2-disneyscreencaps.com-8718.jpg|Troy's defeat (The Reef 2) Bane's_death.jpg|Bane's death (The Dark Knight Rises) zambezia-disneyscreencaps.com-8742.jpg|Budzo's death Kopponen_falling_to_his_doom.png|Kopponen's death Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps_com-8663.jpg|Captain Gutt's presumed death Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10329.jpg|King Candy's death Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-10053.jpg|Pitch Black's death ScreenCapture_17.03.14_11-06-24.jpg|The Biskit Twins' defeat (in Gailbreak) Boris's_Defeat.png|Boris The Animal's death Ratcliffe's defeat in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom.jpg|Governor Ratcliffe's defeat (in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom) Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-9582.jpg|Quasimodo Wilson's defeat paranorman-disneyscreencaps.com-9659.jpg|Aggie's death Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-9827.jpg|Captain Chantel DuBois and her men's defeat Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9365.jpg|Mor'du's death White_Wolf's_defeat.jpg|White Wolf's defeat Sofiafirst-disneyscreencaps.com-4424.jpg|Cedric the Sorcerer's defeat 054.jpg|Rothbart/The Great Animal's 2nd death Pirates-misfits-disneyscreencaps.com-9519.jpg|Queen Victoria's defeat despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-10098.jpg|Eduardo Perez/ El Macho's defeat Monsters-university-disneyscreencaps_com-8523.jpg|Randall Boggs's defeat and despair (in Monsters University) Monsters-university-disneyscreencaps_com-9186.jpg|Johnny Worthington III and Roar Omega Roar Team's defeat frankenweenie-disneyscreencaps.com-9115.jpg|Mr. Whiskers' death Epic-movie-screencaps_com-3218.jpg|Dagda's death Epic-movie-screencaps_com-10353.jpg|Mandrake's death Heart_of_parkness_00304.jpg|The Biskit Twins' defeats (in Heart of Parkness) Heart_of_parkness_00305.jpg|Fisher Biskit's defeat (in Heart of Parkness) justin-knights-valour-disneyscreencaps.com-9928.jpg|Heraclio's death Equestria-girls-disneyscreencaps_com-8093.jpg|Sunset Shimmer's despair Equestria-girls-disneyscreencaps_com-8097.jpg|Snip & Snails' despair Vlcsnap-2017-09-29-12h43m05s253.png|The Biskit Twins' defeat (in Bakers and Fakers) Turbo-disneyscreencaps.com-9839.jpg|Guy Gagne's defeat freebirds-disneyscreencaps.com-9381.jpg|Myles Standish's death IMG_5260_jpg.png|King The Wolf's defeat Black_hiver_death.png|Black Hiver's death Smurfs2-disneyscreencaps.com-11474.jpg|Gargamel and Azrael's defeat (2nd film) planes-disneyscreencaps.com-9563.jpg|Ripslinger's defeat Khumba_Screenshot_2230.jpg|Phango's death frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10571.jpg|Hans' defeat escape-planet-earth-disneyscreencaps.com-9172.jpg|General Shanker's defeat 41_007.png|Daniel's defeat Moreno_falling_to_his_death.png|Moreno's presumed defeat Lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-11002.jpg|Lord Business' rehabilitation That's Okay.jpeg|Arch Villain’s rehabilitation Tumblr_n6uzjy6suW1ql0l35o1_1280.png|Penny Peterson's rehabilitation Mrpeabody-disneyscreencaps.com-9778.jpg|Ms. Grunion's rehabilitation Millicent_defeat.png|Millicent Clyde's defeat nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-9426.jpg|Norvirus Raccoon's defeat Rio2-disneyscreencaps_com-10612.jpg|Big Boss' death Rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-10707.jpg|Nigel's defeat (2nd Film) IMG_1405.PNG|Edwin Carbunkle's Defeat Politea's_death.jpg|Politea's death Pirate-fairy-disneyscreencaps.com-7353.jpg|Oppenheimer Bonito Port Starboard And Yang's defeat Pirate-fairy-disneyscreencaps.com-8111.jpg|Zarina's rehabillitation Pirate-fairy-disneyscreencaps.com-8144.jpg|James Hook's defeat Mlp-rainbowrocks-disneyscreencaps.com-8119.jpg|The Dazzlings's defeat Hahahahaha.png|Major Mixel’s defeat planes-fire-rescue-disneyscreencaps.com-8968.jpg|Cad Spinner's defeat Boxtrolls-disneyscreencaps.com-10192.jpg|Archibald Snatcher's death Vlcsnap-2017-09-29-12h47m36s144.png|The Biskit Twins' defeat (in If the Shoe Fits) Tirek's_Defeat.png|Lord Tirek's defeat Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10416.jpg|Drago Bludvist's defeat Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10424.jpg|Drago's Enslaved Bewilderbeast's defeat Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10667.jpg|Robert Callaghan's Defeat Joe's_defeat.png|Joe's defeat Constatine_defeated.jpg|Constatine's defeat Dave defeat.PNG|Dr. Octavius Brine/Dave's defeat swan-princess4-disneyscreencaps.com-8153.jpg|Mangler's death Shredder_Defeat.png|Shredder's death (1st Film) The_Book_of_Life_Screenshot_2463.jpg|Chakal's death Velskud_defeat.png|Velskud's death Guardians-galaxy-movie-screencaps.com-12507.jpg|Ronan's death Screenshot_2017-10-08_at_7.46.33_AM.png|The Biskit Twins' defeat (in Winter Wonder Wha...) Tinkerbell-neverbeast-disneyscreencaps.com-7282.jpg|Nyx's defeat and rehabilitation Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-9649.jpg|Burger-Beard's defeat home-disneyscreencaps.com-9924.jpg|Smek's rehabilitation Nix's_death.png|David Nix's death 163_005.png|Mrs. and Mr. Griffin's defeat Minions-disneyscreencaps.com-539.jpg|Napoleon Bonaparte's death Minions-disneyscreencaps.com-9594.jpg|Herb & Scarlet Overkill's defeat Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure792.png|Sailor John's Defeat Blackbeard's death.png|Blackbeard's death Foop's defeat.jpeg|Foop’s defeat and despair IMG_20171015_195704.jpg|Thumper's defeat Weirdmageddon_-_Bill's_defeat.png|Bill Cipher's death Alvin-roadchip-disneyscreencaps.com-8288.jpg|Agent James Suggs' defeat The-final-battle_(164).png|Janja's defeat (1st film) Strange_Magic_Screenshot_2529.jpg|Roland's defeat Little_Prince_Screenshot_2619.jpg|The Business Man's defeat IMMELTINGOHWHATAWORLD!!!!.png|Eviline's death Matias_defeat.png|Don's defeat Chiquis_defeated.png|Sweet Pea and Cyclops' defeat King Nixel's Head.jpeg|King Nixel’s defeat Mlp-friendshipgames-disneyscreencaps.com-7500.png|Midnight Sparkle's rehabilitation Mlp-friendshipgames-disneyscreencaps.com-7778.jpg|Principal Cinch's defeat and despair Cavlin and the Hip Munks' death.jpeg|Cavlin and the Hip Munks' death Peanuts-movie-disneyscreencaps_com-9145.jpg|Red Baron's death Hotel2-disneyscreencaps.com-9338.jpg|Bela's defeat good-dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8984.jpg|Thunderclap's defeat Cinderell-2015-disneyscreencaps.com-11636.jpg|Lady Tremaine's defeat (in live action) Lucifer-from-Cinderella.jpg|Lucifer's despair (in live-action) Slappy's_defeat.png|Slappy the Dummy's defeat Mane_Six_shield_their_eyes_S5E02.png|Starlight Glimmer's despair (The Cutie-Map) Twilight_puts_her_hoof_on_Starlight;_Starlight_smiles_S5E26.png|Starlight Glimmer's rehabilitation Kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-9101.jpg|Kai's death Norm_North_Screenshot_2382.jpg|Mr. Greene's defeat Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-11590.jpg|Bellwether's defeat jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-4104.jpg|Kaa's defeat (in live-action) Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-8996.jpg|King Louie's defeat (in live-action) Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-10715.jpg|Shere Khan's death (in live-action) Screenshot_2017-11-25_at_10.06.21_AM.png|The Biskit Twins' defeat (in Guilt Tripping) Shaw_ed_an_edna_defeat.png|Shaw, Ed and Edna's defeat Angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-10600.jpg|Leonard Mudbeard and Ross' despair Angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-9538.jpg|Pig's defeat Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-2170.jpg|Giant Squid's death Elena_and_the_Secret_of_Avalor_Old_Shuriki_2.jpg|Shuriki's defeat Queen_Mayra_defeat.png|Queen Mayra's death Secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-4785.jpg|Viper's death Secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-9560.jpg|Snowball's rehabilitation Ice-age-collision-disneyscreencaps.com-9899.jpg|Gavin, Roger and Gertie's rehabilitation Sausage-party-disneyscreencaps.com-8945.jpg|Douche And Darren's death IMG_5254.png|May's despair Ratchet_Clank_Screenshot_2363.jpg|Chairman Drek's death Ratchet Clank Screenshot 2401.jpg|Dr. Nefarious' death kubo-disneyscreencaps.com-10776.jpg|Raiden The Moon King's rehabilitation ShredderEnding.png|Shredder's death (2nd Film) Krang4.png|Krang's despair Vlcsnap-2016-07-12-22h13m29s562.png|Squint's defeat (in Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade) download (4).png|Sir Claude's defeat IMG_20170814_210656.jpg|Regine Le Haut's defeat Leap_Ballerina_2016_Screenshot_2485.jpg|Rudolf's defeat Screenshot_2017-08-16_at_3.15.42_PM.png|Scarletta Red's defeat IMG_5255_jpg.png|Captain Tai Lung's defeat Zhong_defeat.png|Zhong's presumed death Raegar's_death.jpg|Raegar's death TheGreatRace423.png|Vinnie's defeat Storks-disneyscreencaps_com-7881.jpg|The Penguin's Defeat Storks-disneyscreencaps.com-8742.jpg|Hunter's presumed death Tromakuu-_(263) (1).png|Makuu's rehabilitation (1st film) McKenna_Nicole_gets_Breakdowned.png|McKenna Nicole's defeat trolls-disneyscreencaps.com-9726.jpg|Chef And Creek's death IMG_5292_jpg.png|Fleshlumpeater's defeat Gloriosa Daisy screaming in agony EG4.png|Gaia Everfree's defeat Gloriosa Daisy addressing the Gala guests EG4.png|Gloriosa Daisy's rehabilitation moana-disneyscreencaps.com-10675.jpg|Te-Ka's despair Moana-disneyscreencaps.com-11476.jpg|Tamatoa's defeat Bear_in_mike_car.png|The Bears' defeat Twisted Unicorn's Defeat.jpeg|Twisted Unicorn's death Firefox 2017-07-14 13-06-19.png.663a4d3883326bc5667c51031e85cdcf.png|Mazzadril's defeat Tumblr ot7iiyCWMF1r4n43ko1 500.png|Kiazuki's rehabilitation Firefox 2017-07-14 13-24-19.png.542515741dd51799c173a1a6345536b7.png|Big Bad's death Rock_Dog_2016_Screenshot_2346.jpg|Linnux's death Boss-baby-disneyscreencaps.com-9043.jpg|Francis E. Francis' defeat Boss-baby-disneyscreencaps.com-9050.jpg|Eugene Francis' defeat Amanda Killman's defeat.jpeg|Amanda Killman’s defeat Joker_happy_at_batman_and_friends.png|The Joker's rehabilitation (The Lego Batman Movie) Gargamel_running_from_the_lake.png|Gargamel, Azrael and Monty's defeat (The Lost Village) Beauty-beast17-disneyscreencaps.com-12479.jpg|Gaston's death (in live action) IMG_3353.png|Lefou's rehabilitation (in live-action) Koto_death.png|Koto's death Captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-8091.jpg|Melvin Sneedly's defeat Captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-8596.jpg|Professor Pippy P. Poopypants' defeat Captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-9142.jpg|Turbo Toilet 2000's death Captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-9296.jpg|Talking Toilets' defeats and deaths Despicable3-disneyscreencaps.com-9099.jpg|Clive's death Despicable3-disneyscreencaps.com-9338.jpg|Balthazar Bratt's defeat Sulley's Death.png|Sulley's death Cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-10581.jpg|Jackson Storm's defeat Cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-10869.jpg|Sterling's defeat Anti-Virus_Bot_dies.png|Anti-Virus Bots' death Screenshot_2017-08-03-18-09-27.png|Smiler's despair Wallace_Eastman_defeat.jpg|Wallace Eastman's death Nut_Job_2_Nutty_By_Nature_Screenshot_2318.jpg|Percival J. Muldoon's defeat Nut_Job_2_Nutty_By_Nature_Screenshot_2326.jpg|Gunther and Heather's defeats Darcy Frozen.png|Darcy's defeat Meowthra_becomes_mascot.png|Meowthra's rehabilitation Lloyd_and_his_parents.png|Lord Garmadon's rehabilitation Grubber’s defeat.png|Grubber's defeat The_Storm_King's_defeat.png|The Storm King's death Tempest Shadow's humiliation.png|Tempest Shadow's rehabilitation RAAAAAAAAAAA.png|Pennywise/It's defeat La_Sombra's_death.jpg|La Sombra's death WatchingTheScene.png|Security Guards' defeats Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10182.jpg|Ernesto de la Cruz's death Screenshot_20180124-195212.png|El Primero’s rehabilitation Queen Necrafa’s Death.png|Queen Necrafa's death Hunter’s Death (The Star).jpg|Hunter's death Herod hen Great’s Defeat.jpg|Herod the Great's defeat Thaddeus&Rufus7.jpg|Thaddeus and Rufus' defeat Jack Rackham's death png.png|Jack Rackham's death IMG_0120_jpg.jpg|Russell Van Pelt's death download (3).png|Boyle's death Nooth hitted a metal.png|Lord Nooth's defeat Thomas Mcgregor’s defeat.png|Thomas McGregor's defeat Dracula Frozen.png|Dracula's defeat Screenshot_20180420-165944.png|Moriarty's defeat Desmond_Spellman_plummeting_into_the_Abyss.jpg|Desmond Spellman's defeat Dorian Tyrell's defeats.png|Dorian Tyrell's defeat Lucio's defeat and death.png|Lucio's defeat and death Sloan_and_Bree_Blackburn_arrested.png|Sloan and Bree Blackburn's defeats Rugrats-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8440.jpg|Scar Snout's death Rugrats-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8788.jpg|Rex Pester's defeat Rugrats-paris-disneyscreencaps.com-8069.jpg|Coco LaBouche's defeat Rugrats-paris-disneyscreencaps.com-8083.jpg|Jean-Claude's defeat Gallery 2: King_Timberwolf_Explodes_3_S3E09.png|King Timberwolf's death File:Discord's_defeat_(from_The_Return_of_Harmony_Part_2).png|Discord's defeat Queen Chrysalis' Defeat.png|Queen Chrysalis' death King_Sombra's_defeat_and_death.png|King Sombra's death Robbie Rotten's defeat.PNG|Robbie Rotten's defeat Vlcsnap-2014-07-04-17h50m08s188.png|Venom's first death vlcsnap-2017-07-16-20h44m21s10.png|Venom's second death Jackotality.png|Scaramouche's first defeat Scaramush_swimming.png|Scaramouche's second defeat Scaramouche-Death.png|Scaramouche's death Omen_die.png|Omen's death S103b_The_Angry_Glooms_are_Thwarted_By_How_Do_You_Do_10.PNG|The Angry Glooms' death Dora.and.Friends.Into.the.City.S01E04.The.Magic.Ring.720p.WEB-DL.x264.AAC.mp4 001165039.jpg|Wizard and his cat's defeat latest.gif|General Grievous's defeat Jabba's death.png|Jabba Hutt's defeat First Death 2.png|Darth Sidious/Palpatine's death latest-52.png|Darth Vader's defeat latest-53.png|Kanker Sisters' 1st defeat latest-56.png|Kanker Sisters' 2nd defeat DefeatedKankersCardboard.jpeg|Kanker Sisters' 3rd defeat Abis_Mal's_defeat.jpg|Abis Mal's defeat All Hands' Defeat.png|All Hands' Defeat Bushroot_defeat.jpeg|Bushroot's defeat Negaduck_defeat.jpeg|Negaduck's first defeat Defeat and capture of Negaduck.png Defeat of Negaduck.jpeg|Negaduck's second defeat Jambalaya Jake defeat.jpeg|Jambalaya Jake and Gumbo's defeat Megavolt Defeat.jpeg|Megavolt's defeat QuackerJack defeat.jpeg|Quackerjack's defeat Isis Vanderchill defeat.png|Isis Vanderchill's defeat Ammonia pine defeat.jpeg|Ammonia Pine's defeat Major Synapse death.png|Major Synapse's death Liquidator defeat.png|Liquidator's defeat bandicam 2016-06-21 19-09-15-359.jpg|Sideshow Bob's defeat Beaver_and_Giraffe_Gas.png|Grizzly Beaver and Man-Eating Giraffe's defeats S3e11 Carnage 086 0001.jpg|Carnage's death bandicam 2016-07-09 21-28-29-344.jpg|Hobgoblin's death bandicam 2016-07-09 22-54-25-049.jpg|Negaduck's third defeat Kuwagamon's defeat.jpeg|Kuwagamon's defeat bandicam 2016-07-10 10-42-56-756.jpg|Grand Inquisitor's death Bannister_captured.jpg|Bannister's despair bandicam 2016-07-10 11-09-16-178.jpg|Lord Dominator's death Snapshot 1 (18-7-2559 19-56).png|Luciano Carnevale's death Snapshot 2 (18-7-2559 19-56).png|Alan Smithee's death Snapshot 3 (18-7-2559 19-59).png|Flocks' defeat Butch and Cassidy's defeat.jpeg|Butch and Cassidy's defeats Speed King Duckling.mp4_000642673.png|Greg the Goose's defeat 800px-Bewear_rescuing_Team_Rocket.png|Meowth, James, Mimikyu, Wobbuffet and Jessie's defeat The Shragger's Defeat.jpeg|The Shragger's defeat Ronald's Despair.jpeg|Ronald's despair Star_Looks_at_these_Cute_little_Mewberty_Wings.png|Mewberty Star's rehabilitation Oh Hello Blimp.jpeg|Oonski the Great's defeat Centipeetle Mother's Rehabilitation.png|Centipeetle Mother's rehabilitation Squaliens' Defeat.jpg|Squaliens' defeat Crazy_Azula.jpg|Azula's death T_2291.jpg|The Terminator (T-800)'s death vlcsnap-2017-07-16-20h44m02s72.png|Dormammu's death vlcsnap-2017-07-16-20h45m53s161.png|Spider-Carnage's death Roland Bellyache from Alvin and the Chipmunks.png|Roland Bellyache's death Screenshot_2017-08-29-14-42-07.png|Napoleon's death Biskit_Twins_Defeated.png|Biskit Twins' defeat Megan's_Defeat.png|Megan's defeat Soundwave defeated.jpg|Soundwave's defeat No more Starscream.jpg|Starscream's death Ouch! NightHurt!.png|Thedore Tobey McCallister's defeat maru1331829934171_convert_20120316190346.jpg|Taro Namatame's rehabilitation tumblr_static_40vlo1eh186cs4w88wg8oscoc_640_v2.gif|Adachi's defeat S3e3 pickle to person.png|Pickle Rick's Defeat Pet Alien Season 2 Episode 20 - The Horrible Workout Of Evil The Incredible Floating Boy.mp4_001235703.jpg|Melba Manners's rehabilitation kamoshidadespair.jpg|Suguru Kamoshida's Despair madaramedespair.jpg CellsDead.png|Cell's death Sr. Hurtado's rehabilitation.png|Sr. Hurtado's rehabilitation Bowser's defeat.jpg|Bowser's defeat Kid Buur's defeat.png|Kid Buur's death Bubbleisha's rehabilitation.png|Bubbleisha's rehabilitation Luther_Defeated_with_his_hand_full_of_blood_for_the_swan_knife_attack.png|Luther's defeat (in the film) Harry and Marv's defeat.jpg|Harry and Marv's defeat Victor Costa's death.jpg|Victor Costa's death General Woundwort's death.gif|General Woundwort's death Tumblr_m1tnitFYth1r1ult6o1_500.gif|Diane Simmons' death Category:Gallery Category:Galleries Category:Villains galleries Category:Defeats Category:Deaths Category:Deceased Characters Category:Reformers